


非正常关系/灵我

by Fang_Fang



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang_Fang/pseuds/Fang_Fang





	非正常关系/灵我

其实我对年下真的完全吃不消，所以当灵超满脸涨红站在我面前，手里还攥着一封粉红的信。我第一反应还是一声抱歉。可，少女的心，少女也抓不住啊。那两只水汪汪的大眼可怜巴巴的看着我，我心里那只小天使说：

“你忍心吗？你忍心伤害这孩子吗？”

“学姐，我……我是真的很喜欢你。”他的鼻子都红了，仿佛下一秒那双漂亮的眼睛里就会有星星碎掉。

我心里在那一瞬陷入了短暂的挣扎。

然后。

“我……我也很中意小灵超呀！”我连忙拉住他的手，从他手里将信封轻轻接过。

“那就请多关照啦！学姐……”灵超握紧我准备收回的手，放在了脸上讨好的蹭了蹭，末了在我的手背轻轻一吻。脸上的笑容让我怀疑他是不是在嘴角抹了蜜糖。

接着这抹了蜜糖的唇就在我脸颊轻啄了一下。“学姐，不能反悔了哦！”

灵超微微低下头，把下巴抵在我的衣领。嘴唇从我的脸颊一路移到脖间。

“我看见学姐锁骨上的草莓了，嘻嘻。”他的舌头轻轻舔舐着我露出来的皮肤，令我不禁打了个寒颤。

牙齿叼起一小块肉，轻轻咬了下去。

“嘶……痛。”

我微微呻吟出声。

“嘻嘻，但是学姐只能是灵超一个人的哦。”他的手顺着我的衣服下摆伸了进去，在我的腰上  
不轻不重的揉捏着。小手一直上到了我的后背，在内衣扣上跳跃着指尖。

“超儿……别。”我被迫缩在他的怀里，任由他在我身上学习女性人体构造。

内衣带被坏心的在指尖玩弄，又被他拉回了原位。

“姐姐，放学在教室等我。”

整理好我被他揉乱的上衣，灵超对我眨巴眨巴眼，像个小精灵一样从我视线里偷偷溜走了。

 

手机收到岳明辉三分钟前的信息。

「今天放学接你，可能会晚。等我。」

我回了个“好”，就把手机放在了桌子上，转身去了办公室。老师叫我整理一些低年级的学生报告单。

我在一堆还没长开的孩子中艰难的找到了我的男孩。

照片上的人对着镜头微笑，眼睛像小鹿斑比一样惹人欢喜。

所以我终于知道我为什么不会拒绝灵超了。

因为我是个完美的颜值主义。嗯，鉴定完毕。

当这个完美的颜值主义者退开轻掩的门时，着实吓了一跳。

“就像是森林里迷路的小兔几，看到人后第一反应不是求救，而是一脸无辜的迈开腿就跑。”

之后灵超是这么形容当时的我的。我觉得也在理。毕竟我忘记了和他的约定。

“所以我在那时就很想，很想把这个小兔几—”他顿了顿，随即挪着到了我身边，两手撑在我的腰侧，低下头轻舔着我的被汗水打湿的皮肤。

“就一口，一口的慢慢吞到肚子里，‘咻—！’的一声。”他的小手调皮的在我大腿跳着舞，又伸到了刚刚他埋进去醉生梦死的地方，在里面也打着转。

“嘻嘻，姐姐真好吃。像糖一样。”灵超把手指抽出来，仔细端详着上面晶莹的液体，随放在那致命的唇边。

“都是甜的。”薄唇微启，小舌头舔着指尖，最后又像是不满足一样，将手指整根含入口中，模仿着我之前在他胯下的举动，大幅度的抽插着。

“像不像姐姐上次在教室里在我身下的样子？”  
他张开嘴，对着我的唇含了下来。

他简直就是米开朗琪罗画笔下生动的丘比特。那只箭直戳我的心脏。

“我等了好久啦！姐姐是个坏人。哼！”灵超抱胸赌气哼哼的坐在卜凡的位置上。别过头，置气的嘟起他粉嫩的嘴。

“好啦，刚刚被叫去有点事”我走到教室后排，拉开椅子，坐到了灵超旁边—我原本的座位上。

岳明辉说还要一个小时，那还接我干嘛，一个小时，我自己走都到家了。

我低头回着岳明辉的微信，倒是有点冷落了旁边这个一米八几还在同我生气的小男孩。

“我生气了，你快哄哄我。”小男孩灵巧的钻进我与桌子之间的空隙中，在我的臂弯下皱着个眉头嗲嗲的跟我撒娇。

我低头看着他白到发光的小脸，越看越觉得喜欢。

“你说你怎么就碰巧长成了我喜欢的模样呢？”我想起了之前李振洋给我看的土味情话，想也没想就脱口而出。

我腿上的男孩，脸正在以可见的速度迅速涨红。“嘻嘻，姐姐好会说话，我好喜。”他扭扭捏捏的把脸埋在手下，又从指缝中露出个眼睛来，看了我一眼，又把手指并拢，在下面咯咯  
的傻笑。

多亏了李振洋的情话，我的男孩终于不再生气了。而我终于有时间看看我的手机。

「你就等下呗，我就想过来接下你，这不我刚好顺路嘛。」

岳明辉那边显示对方正在打字中

「知道啦，开车别看手机了，我会等的。」

勾了勾嘴角，岳明辉放下手机，心情极好的吹着口哨，手指有一下没一下的打着方向盘，又想起什么似的，低下头来不禁轻笑出声。

“这丫头……”

 

 

“姐姐，冬天好干哦。”灵超躺在我的腿上，玩着我上衣的纽扣。

“我柜筒有护手霜，自己拿出来涂一下。”我揪起他准备解开扣子不安分的小手。

“不是手”

灵超瘪瘪嘴，挑开我的手指，一只手抓住我的手，一只手摩挲着继续琢磨着我的扣子。

“那是哪儿？”我的手又被他一手十指紧扣在他的脸庞。

“我的舌头，好干。姐姐能不能帮我含一下？”

我低头，看着他把我的手指轻轻放在唇边，在上面一点一点的亲吻着。

行走的春药见过吗？就像我现在大腿上的那个一样。

我把椅子往后挪了挪，预留足够的空间能让我弯下腰，嘴唇摩擦着灵超所说的干燥的唇。

“骗人哦，明明很湿的。”我挑眉咬住了他红的快出血的下唇，口齿不清楚的说道。

灵超把我推开，双眼平视的看着我。那双漂亮的眼睛里有着我所不知道的复杂的情绪。

我向他露出了疑惑的表情，不是他一直想和我接吻的吗？

“嘻嘻，姐姐你把手伸进我的口袋里看看。”灵超带着我的手伸进他校服外套的口袋。

我脸色一变，没有出声。

“摸到了吗？”他按着我的手指，让我夹着那东西从他口袋里拿了出来。

“这个我看我爸妈床头也有一盒，这上面英文怎么读来着……唔，‘Du......durex ’？”我的疑惑溜到了他的脸上，显然他比我更加不解，也更加好奇。

他拿着避孕套在手里把玩着“全英文的，跟我看到的不一样。”两手一伸，怼到我眼前。“姐姐你帮我看看，这个要怎么用来着？”

我盯着他，我想我现在的表情一定很无措。

这是李振洋在我书包里面塞的，上次我俩在车里做，没避孕套，我说算了吧。

李振洋不开心，咋咋唬唬的就要往里面塞，结果直接内射了进去，后来还是他畏畏缩缩的进了药店买的避孕药。

之后就往我包里塞了几个杜蕾斯，全英的，因为这是岳明辉买的。

“真的操蛋，你都不知道那售货员的表情，跟我去买了一坨屎一样，嫌弃的要命欸。”这是李振洋的原话。

而现在我有点害怕，害怕眼前这个手里把玩着套套，还若有所思的男孩。

“灵超，你听我讲。”

我试图去抢过他手里的包装袋，扑了个空。

“啧啧啧，姐姐别心急呀，我都知道的。”灵超歪过身，捻住一角，轻轻撕开，又不撕到底，完了，又双眼狡孽的看着我。

“我也想知道他们是怎么做的，姐姐你来教我好不好？”

我实属没想到，我的未成年小男友，阴茎居然发育的这么好看，不算粗也不算细的柱身，和顶端发育良好的伞状。以至于我感觉我现在舔弄的更像是一件艺术品。

“好看吗？体检的时候，医生也夸我这里很好看来着。”灵超的手放在我的脑后，看着我一点一点的把物什含到嘴里，又一点一点的吐了出来，舌尖在青筋上刮动着。

我心想我的东西怎么可以让其他人观赏，我猛的一吸，努力营造出一个接近真空的状态。

我感受到我口中的肉刃剧烈的膨胀起来，抖了两抖，灵超在艰难的忍耐着。

“不能射进姐姐的嘴里，脏。”灵超从我的嘴里拔出，一把扯下我的校服裙，手指伸进去在后面挖弄着。

“嗯啊……轻，轻点。”我俯在他的肩膀上，难耐着咬住了他没什么肉的锁骨。

“姐姐的水好多啊！”灵超将手指伸到我面前，摇了摇。

“那我现在是不是可以进来了？”

我心里暗骂，小王八蛋，明明就无师自通，还装什么猪吃老虎。

灵超挺进去的那一霎那，我的脑袋里只有两件事。

未成年上未成年犯法不？

岳明辉是不是快到了？

灵超戴着套套在我体内快速的抽插着，我的屁股一下一下打着他的囊袋。他握住我的腰身，狠狠的向上顶上去。

“灵……灵超……超儿……啊哈……太快了……慢点……慢点。”

灵超每一下都有力的直顶我的深处，我已经没有办法再去想其他。满脑子都是眼前这个我爱到恨不得揉进骨子里的小男生。

“哼……姐姐，爽吗？”灵超咬着我的耳垂，用力的顶弄了上去。

“嗯啊……爽……”我真的不能接受这么天真无邪的脸庞居然可以吐出这么下流的话语。但不得不说，这让我体内的肾上腺激素分泌的越来越旺盛。

灵超接着加快速度，在里面打桩似的抽插了几十下，在套套的阻拦下射在了我的体内。

他紧紧的抱住我，头抵在我的脖子上，大口大口的喘着气。我也在他的怀里微微享受着高潮的味道。

这真的是在犯罪。

我突然感受到脖子上有点湿，小男孩在我面前小声的哭了起来。

我什么都招架的住，但前提是你千万别哭。

我心疼的吻了上去，试图在舌尖给予我的男孩一点安抚。

“怎么哭了？”舌头退出他的口腔，我抚上他的背，帮他顺着气。

男孩鼻尖一耸一耸的，断断续续的说道“没，就……就是觉得好舒服。”

我轻笑出声，这男孩真的有在挠着我的心。

但我接着看到卜凡的书包还在他的凳子上，心里突然咯噔一下。

门外闪过一个身影。

岳明辉的微信在我穿好衣服后合适的跳了出来

「到楼下了，出来吧」

我微笑的啄了一下灵超的唇，与他道别。

接着撞上了一个高大的身躯。

卜凡没有看我，径直走向了教室。

 

打开车门的一瞬间，我突然很期待明天的到来。

岳明辉笑着问我一天在学校里都做了些什么。

“Have a nice day.”我答非所问


End file.
